Morsure
by Miriamu-san
Summary: La vie de Remus J. Lupin...De sa naissance jusqu'a son entrée a Poudlard... Sa sortie de l'école, la mort de ses amis... Réponse au défi de Mattéic, Review! Terminé
1. Morsure

Vala une nouvelle fic, un défi de Matteic, l'histoire de Remus! J'espère que vous aller apprécier! Review please! ^^  
Morsure  
  
Je m'en rappelle encore. C'était un 30 novembre, date maudite.  
  
J'avais 8 ans quand je me suis fait mordre.  
  
Bah, vous savez ce que c'est, quand on veut impressionner les copains.  
  
Un défi lancé, et en moins de deux, j'était allé me promener entre les arbres de cet endroit interdit.  
  
Comme j'aurais dû me retenir. Je n'aurais pas eu à avoir la peur de ma vie, essayant de me sauver de la bête féroce, bavant de sa grande gueule et jetant sur moi son haleine fétide.  
  
Je n'avais pas pensé à me battre, je savais ce qui m'attendait.  
  
Je me rappelle bien, après avoir sorti de la forêt, même après ce choc, j'étais encore vivant.  
  
Encore plus en santé même.  
  
J'avais acquis une ouie extrêmement fine, un odorat développé, et une vue au-delà de la perfection.  
  
Mes parents, deux sorciers, ne s'étaient doutés de rien.  
  
Et puis, la pleine lune.  
  
Je n'ai pourtant que des souvenirs flous dans ma tête.  
  
Je me souviens seulement que , le lendemain matin, je n'étais plus dans mon lit. J'avais mal à tous mes muscles, et mes parents étaient à côté de moi.  
  
Morts.  
  
Du sang, il y en avait partout, même sur tout le long de mon corps.  
  
À ce qu'il était advenu de la cuisine, j'ai su qu'ils s'étaient débattus.  
  
En vain.  
  
Et enfin, je compris.  
  
C'est moi qui les avais tués. J'avais tué mes propres parents.  
  
Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon petit corps. Je me souviens, j'étais resté longtemps à côté de leurs cadavres.  
  
Et ensuite, je partis en exil. Dégoûté de ma vie, ayant peur de mes actes, je ne vivais plus, la partie animale ayant prit le dessus depuis longtemps.  
  
Je suis resté 3 ans dans la forêt, jusqu'à mes 11 ans.  
  
****  
  
Il chiffonne la lettre dans sa main, repensant à son passé.  
  
Il avait toujours été refusé pour d'autres emplois, pourquoi l'accepterait- il cette fois-ci?  
  
Surtout à Poudlard, là où il avait enfin vécu un peu de bonheur.  
  
Mais ce « Un peu » était pour lui beaucoup plus que ce qu'il croyait mériter.  
  
« Tu n'es pas un monstre! » Lui répéta la voix de James dans sa tête.  
  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains, s'accotant sur la table de la cuisine.  
  
-Mais regarde...Tu es mort par ma faute...  
  
****  
  
Il se souvient, sa première année à l'école.  
  
Il restait toujours enfermé avec lui-même. Ne voulant pas faire de gestes brusques, ne voulant pas tuer d'autres gens.  
  
Car, il était coupable de tout. Il était le mal. Il était le problème. Il était le microbe, le virus, l'arme mortelle, l'animal...  
  
Il en avait d'autres mots qui le désignaient, il se les répétait chaque jours.  
  
Mais, peu à peu, il s'était trouvé une amie.  
  
Une vraie amie.  
  
Et ensuite étaient apparus Sirius Black et puis James Potter et vers la fin de la deuxième année, Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Il s'était peu à peu habitué à ce petit groupe.  
  
Bien qu'il se demandait comment ils faisaient pour l'aimer.  
  
C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne leur avait rien dit.  
  
Ils le rejetteraient, ils auraient peur, et il serait à nouveau seul.  
  
Ce ne fut que vers la fin de la 3e année que, à cours de mensonges, il avoua tout.  
  
Il rit encore à la réplique de James.  
  
« Mais, on le savait mon p'tit loup adoré! C'est pour ça qu'on a acheté des colliers à Pupuces!.Allons, souris , t'es pas un monstre, t'es notre ami, et jamais on va t'abandonner! Hey, si Severus Rogue peut avoir des amis avec son gros nez, c'est pas un peu de poil en trop qui va nous faire fuir! »  
  
Il avait toujours le mot pour rire, James.  
  
Bien sûr, le lendemain matin, Sirius arriva avec un collier à puces dans la grande salle.  
  
****  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
Pourquoi pas, après tout? Il ne lui restait que 2 jours avant de donner sa réponse.  
  
Juste... il se sentait coupable. Coupable de n'avoir rien dit. N'avoir rien dit à celui qui lui faisait confiance depuis ses 11 ans.  
  
Mais, il était trop lâche. Il faudrait alors qu'il lui dise tout, et alors il perdrait la confiance de Dumbledore.  
  
La seule personne vivante lui ayant fait confiance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
Il prit son imperméable, et sortit dehors, sous la pluie, transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et attendit.  
  
Puis, d'un pas rapide, alla jusqu'à la gare.  
  
****  
  
Fin de la Septième année.  
  
Moment de terreur dans toute la communauté magique. Ne savant plus à qui se confier, à qui parler, à qui faire confiance.  
  
Des innocents sont capturés, des coupables sont en liberté. Les espions parcourent les terres à la recherche d'information pour leur maître.  
  
Et seulement un groupe d'amis ne s'est jamais dissous.  
  
Les maraudeurs.  
  
Malgré l'humeur morbide du moment, ils avaient toujours le mot pour rire.  
  
S'ils n'étaient pas là, s'ils n'avaient pas existé, jamais il ne se serait rendu là, un diplôme dans la main, voyant Lily et James se serrer dans leurs bras, Sirius dansant la polka car l'année était terminée, Peter se gavant de friandises, et lui, il était heureux.  
  
Il était enfin heureux.  
  
Heureux que tout soit terminé, et que tout commence.  
  
Il avait enfin une vie normale. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait de vrais amis, les rares amis qui s'occupent de vous tant et aussi longtemps que vous êtes en vie.  
  
En sortant de la grande salle, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras.  
  
Pas un câlin d'adieu mais...  
  
Chacun savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant.  
  
Et ils avaient raison.  
  
****  
  
-Alors, dit le directeur derrière son bureau.  
  
-Alors quoi? Demanda poliment Remus.  
  
-Vous acceptez l'offre, oui ou non? Demanda Dumbledore, les yeux brillants.  
  
-Et bien... je ne sais pas...  
  
-Vous avez mon entière confiance. Et je suis certain que vous mourrez d'envie de revoir cette école.  
  
Ho oui, il voulait voir Harry, les autres élèves, savoir ce qu'il était advenu de certaines personnes.  
  
-Et bien alors.  
  
Il pensa alors à James, Sirius, Peter, tous les plaisirs qu'ils avaient eus ici. Le Saule cogneur, le terrain de Quidditch, Pomfresh, Hagrid, Rogue...Rogue? Et bien, oui, il s'ennuyait, cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'années qu'il n'avait pas critiqué son nez.  
  
Il ferma les yeux.  
  
D'un côté il voulait, d'un autre côté, il avait peur.  
  
Peur de faire du mal, de faire le mal comme il l'avait fait auparavant.  
  
Quand on commet un meurtre, consciemment ou non, il nous poursuit toute notre vie.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, et sourit à Dumbledore.  
  
-J'accepte.  
  
Dumbledore tendit une main. Remus la serra.  
  
-Bienvenue chez vous, Professeur Lupin.  
  
****  
  
Jamais il ne s'était douté que tout tournerait aussi mal.  
  
Tout allait tellement bien pourtant! Lily et James s'étaient mariés il y avait à peine 1 mois, et déjà, le mal commençait à faire surface.  
  
On n'avait plus de nouvelles de Peter, Sirius était toujours parti en voyage, voulant faire le tour du monde sur sa belle moto volante. Lui? Il s'était trouvé un logement, et à chaque pleine lune, James venait le reconduire à une grotte.  
  
James. Ce cher James. C'était lui qui lui était resté le plus fidèle. Même avec sa femme et son travail, il avait toujours du temps pour « son ami le louveteau » comme il l'appelait.  
  
Il aurait tant aimé le remercier, être resté à ses côté pendant tous ses moments de détresse, de déprime, de désespoir.  
  
Et à présent...  
  
Tout était dissous.  
  
Mais, peut-être reste-t-il un espoir.  
  
On dit que, parfois, la lumière se trouve où les ténèbres ont terrassé la vie.  
  
Sa vie à lui est terrassée, mais il y a longtemps que la lumière est partie.  
  
****  
  
Poudlard. Ses couloirs, ses fantômes. Ses passages secrets.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
Le calmar géant, celui qu'il avait nourri tant de fois quand il se promenait autour du lac. Hagrid, maintenant professeur, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Dumbledore, toujours aussi vieux et jeune à la fois. Le Quidditch. Ce cher stade de Quidditch, où James s'était tant de fois brisé un bras, un nez, une jambe. Les elfes de maison et leur cuisine, la grande salle. La grosse dame. Celle qui, fidèle à son poste, les avait laissé trois heures à l'extérieur, car ils ne se souvenaient plus du mot de passe. Le petit professeur Flitwick, la sévère McGonagall.  
  
Tant de personnes et de choses qui lui rappelaient de si bons souvenirs.  
  
Divaguant, il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était plus dans les étages supérieurs.  
  
Il fonça dans quelque chose de noir.  
  
-Faites attention! Dit une voix glaciale.  
  
Remus tendit une main, l'homme la prit et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.  
  
Il poussa une exclamation surprise.  
  
-Severus??  
  
-Remus?  
  
Et aussi, d'autres personnes, qui lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lupin? Demanda Rogue, qui époussetait à présent sa robe.  
  
-Je... suis professeur ici. Et toi?  
  
-Professeur de Potion.  
  
Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux deux.  
  
-Tu devrais me suivre, dit Rogue. Le dîner va bientôt commencer.  
  
Severus passa devant lui, ses robes volant derrière lui, et Remus le suivit un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, pensa-t-il.  
Et puis? Vous en penser quoi? 


	2. Demission

Matteic, Kate Potter, Katia990 : Mici de vos commentaires pis review! ^^ Jespère que vous aller aimé la suite! Bizou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2: Démission  
  
Ma baguette frole la carte. Mes main tremblent.  
  
Je ne peux pas croire qu'après toute ses années, elle soit la. Devant moi.  
  
-Je jure solonellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
  
Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. J'adore cette phrase. Tellement de bons souvenirs y sont reliés.  
  
Et aussi des mauvais.  
  
Soudain, j'ouvre les yeux.  
  
Je vois le nom de Weasley qui suit le nom de Black dans le passage du saule cogneur. Il y a aussi Potter, Granger et...  
  
Non.  
  
C'est impossible.  
  
Il est mort! Il...il était bel et bien mort, on avait même retrouver son doigt! Sirius l'avait tué...  
  
A moins que...  
  
Il faudrait qu'il vérifit de lui même.  
  
Prenant son courage, et le peu de force qui lui reste, il sortit a l'extérieur, ignorant que la pleine lune était ce soir même.  
  
*****  
  
-Pourquoi ferais-je cela pour vous, Lupin?  
  
Sa voix était glaciale, tranchante. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.  
  
-Pour ne pas être la prochaine victime d'un loup-garou affamé, peut-être?  
  
Une lueur étrange apparue dans les yeux noirs de son collègue.  
  
Il n'aimait pas les cachots. Ho non, il ne les aimait pas. L'air était humide, froid, sec. Il irritait son caractère animal, le rendait plus violent.  
  
-Mais j'ai déja eu cette expérience auparavant Lupin, vous vous souvenez? Demanda Rogue, comme si de rien était.  
  
-Mais je le sais, Severus. Dit Lupin, impatient. Et si vous ne voulez pas que cela se reproduise, je vous assure que vous devez me donner cette potion.  
  
-Des menaces...très bien alors...Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi...  
  
-Severus Rogue, arrête de faire l'enfant! Donne moi cette potion professionnellement, et oubli, pour une seule minute, nos querelles d'adolescent!  
  
Severus le regarda dans les yeux, puis paru satisfait.  
  
-D'accord. Dit-il. Mais tu devras m'aider. J'ai pas tout mon temps. Des devoirs a corriger, des cours a préparer...  
  
-Et des élèves a martyriser. Ajouta Remus.  
  
Severus roula les yeux et fit le semblant d'un sourire.  
  
-Je suis professeur, moi aussi, je te signale, Severus, et c'est vraiment pas de bon coeur que je viens dans des cachots.  
  
-Ha oui c'esr vrai. J'allais oublier...  
  
-Tu te moque de mon poste ou de ma peur? demanda Lupin  
  
-Des deux. Dit Rogue, le regard pétillant.  
  
Lupin Grogna.  
  
-Bon, et cette potion? Demanda t'il, pour changer de sujet.  
  
*****  
  
Pourquoi avais-je penser que c'était lui le gardien? Pourquoi avait-je été si aveugle!!  
  
Il n'était pas le traitre, ne l'avait jamais été.  
  
Ce soir, c'est comme retrouvé un frère. Cela me fait tellement de bien.  
  
Il faudra simplement comvaincre Harry de la vérité.  
  
Ho, Harry, il ressemble tellement a son père.  
  
Et Sirius, pauvre Sirius, il ne méritait pas tout cela.  
  
C'était la faute de Queudver. C'était lui le traitre.  
  
Maintenant il comprenait tout.  
  
Et le rat allait le payer.  
  
*****  
  
La potion tue-loup avait été longue a préparé, mais elle fut bien utile.  
  
La transformation en un simple loup innofensif lui avait été bien moins douloureuse.  
  
Mais il avait trop d'orgueil pour aller remercier Severus Rogue.  
  
Et maintenant, il en avait presque honte.  
  
Il se sentait coupable.  
  
Ce n'était pas de sa faute pourtant, lui disait James.  
  
Mais bien sur que oui.  
  
Si il n'était pas un Loup-Garou, il n'aurait pas tuer ses parents, il ne serait pas dangeureux, il ne serait pas rejeter, il n'aurait jamais fait tout ca, il ne serait pas la bête hideuse qu'il est aujourd'hui.  
  
Assis devant son bureau, une larme perle sur sa joue.  
  
-Je viens vous apporter votre potion pour la prochaine pleine lune Lupin...  
  
Il s'arrêta, Remus le regarda, ses yeux embués de larmes.  
  
-Je...je suis désolé Severus...  
  
Severus Rogue resta de marbre, déposa sa potion sur son bureau, et s'en alla en claquant la porte.  
  
Remus éclata en sanglots.  
  
Il comprenait Rogue. Il avait toujours été seul a Poudlard. Il se faisait battre, maltraiter, rejeter.  
  
Remus, lui, avait eu de la chance, même malgré sa lycantropie.  
  
Mais Severus, qui aurait pus vivre loin de la magie noire, avait été rejeté de tout le monde, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Et vers la fin de la 6e année, il s'était fait accepter par des gens, mais de mauvais gens. La troupe a Malfoy.  
  
Et le rejeté devint l'ennemi de tous.  
  
L'ennemi de tous ne pardonnerais a personne, surtout pas a lui.  
  
Car il aurait pu changer les choses, et n'avait rien fait.  
  
Remus n'avait rien fait car il aimait savoir que l'ennemi de tous était jaloux.  
  
Et encore a présent, le loup-garou sans qualités ni défaut avait prit un poste que l'ennemi de tous voulait plus que tout.  
  
Le destin le défavorisait trop souvent, pensa t'il avec une pointe d'amertume.  
  
*****  
  
Valises en main, il est prêt.  
  
Prêt a tout recommencer. A revivre, et a ne plus se noyer dans le passer.  
  
Il lui reste un ami a présent. Il a retrouver un de ses frères.  
  
Il est enfin heureux.  
  
Le monde s'en tirera bien sans lui.  
  
Un sourire au lèvre, il sans va vers sa demeure.  
  
Triste de quitter de si bons souvenirs, mais heureux d'aller de l'avant.  
  
*****  
  
-Vous vouliez me voir, Severus? Demanda Lupin timidement.  
  
-Oui, oui. Dit -il d'un air distrait, en serrant une lettre dans sa main.  
  
Au moins, pensa Lupin, c'est pas un cachot. Pas plus aceuillant, mais l'air y est beaucoup plus respirable.  
  
-Vous vouliez me parler a propos de la lettre...Soupira Lupin en s'asseyant sur la chaise que montrait Rogue.  
  
-Oui. Dit Severus. J'y ai longement penser et...  
  
-Vous refuser. Je le savais. Vous n'étiez pas obliger de me faire venir jusqu'ici vous savez...  
  
-Arrêter d'être pessimiste Lupin. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous dire que j'accepte.  
  
Remus ouvrit grand les yeux.  
  
-Pour...vrai?!  
  
Severus hocha la tête.  
  
-Oui. J'accepte vos escuses, si vous accepter les miennes.  
  
-Vous n'avez aucune escuse a me donner. Dit Lupin d'un ton amer.  
  
-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Parfois vaut mieux s'y prendre a l'avance.  
  
Il lui tendit une main et Remus la prit avec reconnaissance.  
  
-Bon voyage, professeur Lupin.  
  
-Merci professeur Rogue.  
  
*****  
  
Oui, il était près.  
  
Les cheveux dans le vent, il se remémorre sa dernière journée.  
  
Il doit y aller a présent.  
  
Toutes les erreurs ne sont pas réparés, et ce n'est pas bon d'attendre.  
  
La tête haute, le coeur moins lourd, il fit un pas vers l'avant.  
  
Il sourit en touchant une fiole de potion dans sa poche.  
  
Oui, il faut aller de l'avant. 


	3. Le Vent Tourne

Vala le chapitre 3! J'espère que vous aller aimé! ^^  
  
La sckotchée: Vala la suite! ^^ Mici de la review! Loll Pis si ta une idée de suite, gène toi pas!!  
  
katia990 : Nah c'était pas fini...et même la c'est peut-être pas le dernier chapitre... on verra! ^^  
  
Psychopouët : Mici de la proposition de fic, je vais aller lire ca! Je suis contente que ma fic t'aie plus!! Gros bizou et j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite!  
  
Chapitre 3: Le vent tourne  
  
Pourquoi m'a tu fais cela Sirius? Me laisser ici, seul...  
  
J'avais des choses a faire, tu sais? C'était ton filleul, pas le mien! Tu devais t'en occuper, pas l'abandonner!  
  
Non, tu nous as tous abondonner Sirius...abandonner...  
  
Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire?  
  
Le rat a été attraper juste quelque mois avant.  
  
Tu aurait été libéré Sirius. Tu l'aurais été.  
  
Si tu n'aurais pas été mort.  
  
*****  
  
"Sirius Black, reconnu non coupable. Peter Pettigrow a fait croire a sa propre mort!"  
  
Sourire au lèvre, il regarde a nouveau le coupure de journal.  
  
Après avoir fait des recherche pour une potion contre le Lycantrophisme, il était retourné chez lui, et heureusement ses recherches avaient porter fruit.  
  
Il déposa sa tasse de thé vide, se leva, décrocha son manteau et sorti a l'extérieur.  
  
Mais l'air ne lui présageait rien de bon, il était inquiet a présent..  
  
La copie de journal dans la main, il transplana a moins de 1 km de la cachette de Sirius.  
  
Lui qui pensait arriver porteur de bonne nouvelle, que tout irait bien, il s'était trompé.  
  
*****  
  
1 an est passé Sirius. 1 an et l'ont dirait que ca fait une éternité.  
  
C'est aussi pire, aussi terrible et éprouvant que quand tu était enfermé a Azkaban.  
  
Tu n'as même pas pus profiter de ta liberté. Tu n'a même pas su que tu serais libéré.  
  
Je me sens coupable Sirius. Coupable de ta mort, de ne pas être arriver a temps.  
  
Tu l'avais entre tes mains, ce fichu rat. Tu aurait pu t'en débarrasser, mais non! Tu as toujours eu un trop grands coeur...tu le savais n'est-ce pas?  
  
Oui tu le savais. Je t'ai souvent demander de ne pas me faire confiance, mais tu en faisait qu'a ta tête.  
  
Mais regarde a présent, je ne mérite même pas de salir ta tombe de mes mains inhumaines.  
  
*****  
  
-Sirius?  
  
Un écho. Un simple écho.  
  
Il s'avance doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
  
Son odorant sens l'odeur de la souffrance, de la peur, de la vengeance.  
  
-Sirius!? Répond Sirius! S'il te plait...  
  
Il trébuche dans quelque chose de mou, et tombe sur le sol a plat ventre. Son visage saigne, il le sait, mais peut importe.  
  
Il faut trouver son frère. Le seul ami qui lui reste. La seule famille. Le dernier membre familier a son coeur. Celui qui l'aide a vaincre les épreuves de la vie, celui qui fait circuler son sang et lui donne la joie de vivre.  
  
Il se relève et regarde ce sur quoi il a trébucher.  
  
Les yeux bleux grand ouvert, une main sur le coeur, les cheveux noir emplis de sang, le visage crispé de douleur.  
  
-Si..sirius?  
  
Remus le regarda, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.  
  
Non, il le voyait, mais ne voulais pas croire que c'était vrai.  
  
Il était mort?  
  
Non c'était impossible.  
  
Jamais il ne l'aurais laisser seul.  
  
Pourtant il était seul a présent. Bel et bien seul.  
  
Il l'avait tuer...il l'avait tuer...c'était a nouveau de sa faute...toujours de sa faute...  
  
*****  
  
-Viens Remus.  
  
Le regard vide, Remus suis Severus Rogue.  
  
-Ce n'était pas de ta faute tu sais. Dit Rogue.  
  
Lupin regarda le sol, n'étant pas capable de parler, de pleurer, d'écouter.  
  
Rogue soupira. Lupin ouvrit la bouche et murmura doucement.  
  
-Tu sais...j'ai toujours été coupable de tout...mes parents, toi, l'école, les maraudeurs, Sirius...  
  
Il soupira.  
  
-On devrait m'enfermer a Azkaban.  
  
-Ne dit pas de choses aussi stupide! Dit Rogue en lui relevant la tête et le regardant furieusement. Si quelqu'un ne mérite pas de vivre, c'est bien moi!  
  
Lupin le regarda a son tour.  
  
-Arrête Severus. Toi au moins tu es humain, tu as changer de camp. Moi je ne peux rien y faire si je suis un animal, un imbécile animal avec des sentiments humains. Pourquoi ca m'arrive a moi Severus...pourquoi...  
  
Un silence tendu s'installa.  
  
-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Remus.  
  
Le loup-garou releva la tête.  
  
-Je t'ai toujours envier, j'ai envier ta vie, tes amis, tes parents, ta maison, ton poste de professeur. Mais je n'ai jamais chercher a savoir si tu était malheureux ou heureux dans tout cela.  
  
-Et puis? Je n'en vaut pas la peine, regarde par toi même.  
  
-Oui tu en vaut la peine Remus. Ce ne sont pas nos gestes qui démontre ce que nous sommes, mais nos intention. Et depuis le début tu n'a que de bonnes intention. Crois tu sincèrement que je croyais avoir le droit a une deuxième chance? Non. J'était comm toi, je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Regarde toi Lupin. Regarde au fond de toi...  
  
Remus sourit faiblement.  
  
-Tu le pense réellement?  
  
-Bien que cela m'est difficile a avouer, oui.  
  
Remus le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
Il ne serait plus seul.  
  
Il le serra dans ses bras, comme un frère.  
  
-Pardonne moi Severus. Pardonne moi.  
  
-Je n'ai rien a te pardonner. Dit Rogue, tendu devant une telle forme d'affection.  
  
Remus le serra encore plus fort, et Severus dut bien se laisser aller a cette étreinte.  
  
-Je ne serai peut-être pas le meilleur, mais j'essairai de te tenir compagnie.  
  
-Prêt a oublier nos erreur passés? Dit Remus, dans l'oreille de Rogue.  
  
Il sentit la main de Severus se crisper dans son dos.  
  
-Pret a oublier, tout le passer s'il le faut.  
  
-Tu vaut bien plus que tu ne le crois. Dit Remus, s'enlevant de ses bras en le regardant a nouveau dans les yeux.  
Rogue fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, et les deux âllèrent vers Poudlard.  
  
Deux frère s'étaient réunis. Ils laisseraient de coté leurs différent, et se battraient ensemble pour la bonne cause.  
  
Ensemble, ils garderaient espoir.  
  
Adieu, Sirius.  
*Fin*  
  
(Bah oué... Je savais plus trop écrire pour une suite... Je sais, elle est triste! Snif... Mais bon, hum, Review? ^^) 


End file.
